Theatre of Tragedy
by Futae
Summary: A la veille de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, un Milo insomniaque reçoit la visite inopinée d'un Camus entre glace et volcan.Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Camus X Milo.


Yoh à toutes! Un petit one-shot de mon couple fétiche qui pourrait se poser en fin alternative de "Humanité Retrouvée".Mais je ne l'ai pas retenu en tant que tel, donc je vous le dédicace en tant que bonus (il faut bien se recycler!)

L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fics en anglais dans laquelle Camus était le "seme" de Milo (le dominant).Trouvant l'idée séduisante, j'ai décidé de m'ateler à une fics où j'inverserai également les rôles en bousculant les conventions, parce que j'aimais cette audacieuse prise de risques.De plus, je n'avais encore jamais écrit dans la peau d'un "uke" (dominé) et c'était l'ocassion idéale pour m'y éxercer, puisque de toutes façons je serai amenée à le refaire avec Mü, dans "Stubborn".

En ce qui concerne la pièce à laquelle je fais allusion, elle est signée Bernard Marie Koltès et conte la sombre rencontre entre deux hommes que tout oppose, tour à tour proie et chasseur.

J'espère que la fics vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Attention, lemon! Enjoy et merci de vos encouragements!

* * *

Il est minuit.Il est minuit et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je suis nerveux comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie.Lentement, je lève les yeux jusqu'à cet grande horloge de bois poli poussièreuse.Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas consultée? Impossible à dire...il semblerait que même jusqu'à mes yeux fuyent le témoignage du Temps...

Le Temps.L'ennemi invisible de toute forme de vie.Il frappe silencieusement ses victimes et ses ravages sont ineluctables...Pour moi, chaque seconde qui passe, chaque battement de cil, chaque inspiration et chaque couché de Soleil me reproche un peu plus de l'obscurité spectrale de la Mort...alors, j'ai pris pour habitude ne pas prêter attention au temps qui passe...le temps qui s'écoule...qui s'égraine comme le sable dans son sablier, tel le pollen porté par le vent...

La Mort m'effraie autant qu'elle m'obsède et me fascine à la fois.Mais je vénère bien trop la Vie et ses douceurs, telle une idôle secrète, pour lui risquer une infidélité qui serait assurément éternelle.Car quiconque flirte avec la grande faucheuse, n'en revient jamais...

Pourtant, ma vocation me pousse à suivre les traces de la grande dame noire, la côtoyant de près.Parfois, j'ai pu sentir ses grands bras glacés et décharnés m'étreindre avec une passion dont n'a fait preuve aucun amant jusqu'ici, comme si elle voulait me garder pour elle.Miraculeusement, j'ai toujours échappé à son désir de possession, mais je sais que ma Vie ne tient qu'à un fil nommé «Chance».Un fil auquel on se rattache tous en cas de faiblissement.D'aucuns l'appellent selon leurs croyances respectives et leur degré de lucidité.Ici, il est monnaie courante de lui donner le nom d'«Athéna», la déesse toute puissante pour laquelle nous oeuvrons.

Je ne suis pas spécialement supersticieux, alors j'appelle vaguement «Chance» ce qui décide de notre sort sur cette Terre...mais est-ce véritablement une chance?

Cette horloge au cadran fissuré...depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici? Je ne le sais guère et ne tenterai même pas d'y réfléchir maintenant...cela me priverait d'un trop stimulant divertissement intellectuel, à dégainer en cas de longue et ennuyeuse soirée d'hiver! Mais ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'elle a du en voir des batailles sanglantes...peût-être même plus que le chevalier le plus ancien du Sanctuaire! Et quelque chose me dit que cette vétérante en verra encore...elle m'enterrera, c'est certain! Si j'ai cet honneur bien-sûr...mais de toutes façons, elle serra là pour assister encore aux boulversements réguliers et cycliques du Sanctuaire, pendant encore longtemps.Des générations de Saint du Scorpion, elle a du en voir passer! Des dorées et des pas mûres d'ailleurs!

Mais qu'importe...tout me semble si obsolète et lointain, que rien ne me touche réellement, ni semble se montrer digne de mon intérêt.Seul l'instant présent trouve grâce à mes yeux.Celui que l'on passe à courir après le temps perdu...le Temps perdu? Quelle drôle d'expression à y regarder de plus près...cette personnification d'une entité immatérielle a t-elle une signification particulière? Où va le Temps pour se perdre? S'il est perdu, cela veut-il dire qu'on ne le retrouvera plus jamais...que ce qui est fait est fait et qu'on ne peut le révoquer?

Et me voici, pathétiquement assis au centre de mon temple...à épiloguer philosophiquement sur la fin d'une époque...demain, ce serait le début d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte, fratricide cette fois, ainsi que d'une nouvelle ère.Cette maudite horloge aux cliquetis rouillés et exaspèrants me verra t-elle revenir en héros...ou en tant que Saint déchu? Me verra t-elle seulement revenir?

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes élucubrations et autres machinations algébriques, des bruits de pas résonnants dans mon temple se firent entendre et mirent fin à ma gymnastique cérébrale...Qui que soit mon visiteur, sa démarche était assurée, mais lourde, comme s'il voulait annoncer sa présence distinctement.Il dissimulait cependant volontairement son aura...Pourquoi? Pour faire planer le mystère de son identité ou pour me prouver que ses intentions étaient pacifiques? Par fatigue tout simplement peût-être...mon cerveau était en telle ébullition qu'il hypothétisait sur tout et n'importe quoi...pas étonnant que je ne puisse trouver le sommeil!

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'identité de mon visiteur surprise se fit connaître dès qu'il entra dans mon champ de vision.Mon coeur rata un battement, mes lèvres se firent sèches...car j'avais un ange face à moi.Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés, tandis que je me reflètais dans ses magnifiques pupilles cristallines.Il se planta bien en évidence devant moi et sa longue toge noire lui donnait un air formel, tout en allongeant sa silhouette fine.

Un sourire narquois et provoquant se dessina sur mon visage, tandis que mon trouble s'envolait peu à peu.Je levais les mains, comme si mon interlocuteur me menaçait d'une arme à feu:

-«Mon heure serait-elle déjà arrivée? Ne passerai-je guère la nuit, moi, pauvre Pêcheur? Ô Destin cruel, finirai-je fauché dans la fleur de l'âge? M'arracheras-tu les ailes, pour ensuite te purifier dans mon sang fraîchement reccueilli? Jouais-je dramaturgiquement.

-Là n'est point mon intention, Pèlerin.Votre humble vis-à-vis s'en venait juste s'enquérir de votre santé mentale avant la bataille de demain...et il constate que votre intégrité psychologique est sérieusement menacée par une paranoïa aigüe et autres affabulations...» Poursuivit-il, restant calme.

Je lui adressais un faible sourire, bien plus doux que précédement.A vrai dire, j'étais ravi de le voir...surtout maintenant.J'allais devenir fou si je continuais à laisser vagabonder mon esprit de manière aussi stérile.Et comme il m'était impossible de trouver le sommeil, un peu de compagnie ferait...«passer le Temps»...comme si tout se raccordait à cette surpuissante force qui nous tient en son joug...

-«Excuse-moi...j'ai l'impression que j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau...je ne suis plus maître des inepsies qui me sortent de la bouche...

-Et moi, je pense que tu as une imagination débordante, combinée à un manque de sommeil conséquent.

-Hum...mais je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie chronique apparement, glissais-je malicieusement; et j'en connais la raison: il te manque mes bras chauds et rassurants passés autour de ta taille, pour que tu dormes comme un bébé.

-Crois-tu sincèrement que si je ne me laisse pas aller dans les bras de Morphée, c'est parce les tiens sont plus indiqués?» Brisa t-il brutalement mes espoirs.

Mon sourire de prédateur s'effaça rapidement.Non, ce soir Camus n'avait pas envie de jouer...nous joutions souvent verbalement, afin de voir lequel des deux prenait l'ascendant sur moi.J'étais souvent le vainqueur, mais je compris ce soir que c'était uniquement parce que Camus me laissait ces victoires d'estimes...car, en vérité, il était bien plus fort que moi au jeux des répliques.Et ce soir, il avait coupé court à mes fantasmagories à peine dévoilées...Constatant mon soudain silence, il croisa les bras et me fixa de son air hautain et détaché:

-«Et puis, qui te dit que c'est le sommeil que je suis venu chercher ici?

-Je vois mal ce que tu pourrais désirer d'autre à une heure ausis tardive et à l'aube d'une bataille décisive!

-Peût-être...une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, à défaut de bras dans lesquels me blottir? Ironisa t-il.

-Ah bon, parce que tu peux pleurer? Ca doit être à cause de toi qu'on a inventé le mot «stalagtite»...tes larmes doivent ressembler à des pics à glace...

-Effectivement, d'ailleurs, je jouerai bien à «Basic Instinct» avec toi, à défaut de trouver Morphée...

-Il y a d'autres moyens de faire passer le Marchand de Sable, tu sais...» Suggèrai-je en le dévorant des yeux.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...mon sourire reprit sa place sur mon visage, s'accentuant davantage.D'ordinaire, je mettais mes proies mal à l'aise, mais Camus semblait immunisé contre mes sous-entendus, même les plus lubriques.Le Verseau resta calme, mais il avait parfaitement relevé et compris ma dernière allusion.

-«Je doute que la façon à laquelle tu penses soit d'une flagrante utilité.

-Qui sait? Il faut expérimenter avant de condamner...

-Non merci, sans façon.Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la sommeil que je suis venu trouver ici.

-Mais ma proposition est polyvalente.Elle peut s'appliquer à bien des désirs.

-Je n'en doute pas, cependant, je n'ai pas franchement la tête à ce genre de «distractions» ce soir.

-A moi de te faire changer d'avis, alors...» ne démordais-je pas.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus court et Camus vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, ne fuyant plus ma proximité.Quelque chose me disait que ce soir, les rôles s'inversaient subtilement...

-«Je suis nerveux, car tout ceci est très sérieux.

-Allons, je suis certain que toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas trouver le sommeil.On n'a qu'à organiser une farandole nocturne et aller compter les moutons chez Mü! Proposais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Jamais il ne t'arrive de rester sérieux plus de dix secondes? Demanda t-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Pardonne-moi...on est tous un peu sur les nerfs ce soir je pense, et c'est à cause de la bataille qui s'annonce.Mais ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est cette peur indéniable qui coule dans mes veines.Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Or, le rang le plus élevé de la chevalerie.Le fossé qui nous sépare des pouvoirs des chevaliers de Bronze est comparable à la différence existant entre un roseau et l'Olivier centenaire qui surplombe le Sanctuaire.Mais pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tout ne va pas se passer en toute logique, confessais-je.

-Je ne serai pas aussi radical, mais néanmoins, toutes les pronostics nous désignent comme vainqueurs absolus.Que ce soit au niveau de notre nombre ou au niveau de notre force, nous leur sommes surpérieurs en tout.Et pourtant, tout comme toi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'envisager le pire scénario.J'ai l'impression que le Sanctuaire est comme le Titanic: réputé insubmersible il défie même les Dieux.Mais j'ai peur qu'un petit iceberg que nous aurions sous-estimé finisse par nous couler ou qu'un cailloux insignifiant se glisse dans les rouages bien huilés du rouleau-compresseur et que la machine n'implose...

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que plus rien ne sera pareil après le passage des chevaliers de Bronze ici.Mais compte tenu des facteurs et des probabilités uniquement, leurs chances de vaincre sont aussi infimes que mes chances individuelles de gagner à la loterie! Lançais-je en souriant tristement.

-Mais c'est différent.Toi, si tu ne gagnes pas, c'est parce que tu ne joues jamais.Logique.

-Oui, mais eux tentent leur chance, en forçant leur destin.C'est justement ce qui nous différencie et fait qu'ils empocheront peût-être le pactole.

-Pourtant, après avoir tourné et retourné mentalement le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas où se situe la faille...

-Sûrement dans ce que nous nommons «chance»? Quoi qu'il en soit, même si rationnellement tu admets toi-même qu'il n'y a pas à avoir peur, mais tu n'arrives pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil...

-En plus, mes craintes ne sont pas fondées, compte tenu de tous les facteurs.

-C'est bien pourquoi je suppose que le problème de ton insomnie se situe autre part...» lançais-je volontairement.

Camus se tourna vers moi et me fixa de son air surpris.Je venais de toucher le point sensible, de mettre le doigt sur la véritable raison du trouble de Camus.Curieux, il me questionna:

-«A quoi penses-tu donc cette fois, Nostradamus? Que t'a donc dicté ton instinct?

-Que ton problème s'appelle Hyôga, tout simplement.»

Le silence encore.Et l'air renfrogné de Camus s'affirma davantage, comme si l'écovation de son disciple était un automatisme déclenchant l'austérité du Seigneur des Glaces...Je savais que je venais d'aborder le sujet tabou, m'aventurant en zone rouge.

-«Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferai à ce sujet.Mais je suis prêt à tout pour négocier un droit de vie ou de mort sur lui.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas interdire aux autres chevaliers de le tuer à ta place?

-Exactement.Je vais m'arranger pour l'intercèpter le plus tôt possible et disposer de lui à ma façon.Il existe foison de châtiments pires que la mort.

-Sans doute...» Répondis-je sans conviction.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que Camus allait faire.Mais à mon humble avis, mon confrère n'aurait pas le coeur à tuer son bien aimé élève, alors il trouverait une solution subsidiaire pour le sauver provisoirement.Sans doute quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la Vie et la Mort.

-«Alors, rassuré maintenant que tu as pu mettre un nom sur ton problème? Tu es inquiet au sujet de Hyôga, voilà tout.

-Non, c'est bien plus profond.J'ai un très mauvais préssentiment à propos de cette histoire.

-Camus, serais-tu devenu extralucide en une journée? J'avoue être bluffé! D'habitude, c'est moi qui ai des prémonitions!

-Des «prémonitions» qui ne se vérifient jamais...

-C'est de «l'avant-gardisme»! Et je suis un incompris, parce que le monde n'est pas encore prêt à affronter mes révélations! Me pris-je au jeu.

-Vraiment? Donne-m'en un exemple.»

Et la rigueur de Camus venait de le mener tout droit dans la gueule du loup, pour mon plus grand plaisir.S'il voulait une preuve, je n'allais pas me priver de lui en fournir une...Passant un bras tour de sa nuque et tournant son visage vers moi, je le lorgnais impudiquement:

-«Je connais le véritable motif de ta visite.

-Oui, mon insomnie, continua t-il.

-Elle-même causée par...

-...Hyôga, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, reprit-il mes termes à son avantage.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi.Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un honteux prétexte...

-Visant à?»

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux.Me défiant littéralement, comme s'il n'avait pas peur de moi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui allait arriver.Mais peût-être s'en moquait-il tout simplement, ou ne me croyait-il pas sincère? Je ne le saurai jamais.

Ma main s'approcha insconciement de son visage et se posa naturellement sur sa joue.Je me sentai galvanisé par son regard froid, glacial, me mettant à l'épreuve.Je voulais tellement le changer...car je savais que sous la glace, brûlait un volcan.Camus repoussa brusquement ma main, l'air sévère.

-«Arrête, Milo.Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie de ça ce soir.

-Je suis certain que tu mens.On ne s'aventure pas impunément dans l'Antre du Scorpion, à une heure aussi tardive.

-Je cherchais un peu de réconfort, quelqu'un à qui parler.Ne te méprend pas, énonça t-il assez calmement malgré mes avances appuyées.

-Mais je peux te donner tout cela et bien plus encore», proposai-je en m'entêtant.

Sans tenir compte des réticences de mon cher français, je m'étais mis à quatre pattes sur mon canapé et j'avançais vers lui.Il ne recula pas, non, Camus n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider facilement.Il campa sur ses positions et ne me quitta pas des yeux, continuant à me dévisager de manière autoritaire et menaçante, comme pour me faire culpabiliser et marquer son refus.Mais c'était bien mal me connaître.Certes, le Verseau était un des chevaliers les plus impressionants du Sanctuaire, mais j'avais faim ce soir.

Faim de lui et rien ne pourrait m'empêcher croquer dans cette belle pomme qui s'était offerte à moi, tombant innocement de son arbre pour venir rouler jusqu'à mes griffes.Maintenant qu'il était là pour ce qui serait peût-être notre dernière nuit-de tranquillité, au moins-j'étais bien décidé à le savourer et goûter sa chair tendre.Il n'était pas rare que je tente ma chance avec le Verseau, bien que jusqu'ici, mes tentatives, que je faisais passer pour de la taquinerie, s'étaient presque toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants...

Mais quelque chose me disait que ce soir ce serait différent.C'était un peu le Destin qui avait mené Camus ici, si on voulait romancer la situation.Il aurait pu aller chercher une oreille attentive auprès de Shura, qui ne dormait pas non plus, son voisin immédiat s'il n'avait désiré qu'une personne à qui parler en toute confiance.Donc, s'il avait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici, c'était qu'il attendait de moi quelque chose de bien précis.

Alors que j'avais fermé les yeux et que mes lèvres étaient prêtes à s'emparer des siennes, je le senti m'empoigner et me retourner avec force.J'étais à présent allongé sur le sofa, lui au dessus de moi, parce que j'avais bêtement relâché ma garde, tel un amateur.«Il ne faut pas chauffer la peau du Camus avant de l'avoir dégivré...» comme dirait l'adage.Il me tenait à sa mercie, je lui étais soumis et j'attendais la sanction pour mon imprudence.

«Ne refais jamais ça».

L'expression neutre et vide au fond de ses yeux avait totalement changée.Il y avait distinctement cette flamme glaciale qui brûlait maintenant au fond de ses iris.Et cela me fit frisonner, trembler presque.Je n'étais pourtant pas de nature peureuse ou impressionnable, mais Camus avait ce regard qu'on les tueurs prêts à commettre un meurtre de sang froid.Mais...il était étrangement attirant ainsi...quand sa carapace de gel intense se fissurait.J'étais fasciné par ce regard semblant pouvoir vous occire d'un battement de paupière, n'arrivant pas à le fuir, capté par cette insensibilité flagrante.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris ce soir-là, mais sentant Dame Chance de mon côté, je bravais les interdits et allais chercher ces deux lèvres fines et appétissantes.Ne dit-on pas que le danger est toujours séduisant? Dans mon cas il était...irrésistible, comme un aimant.Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes et dès qu'il y eut ce simple contact, je ressenti toute la chaleur qui émanait du Saint le plus froid du Sanctuaire.Il ne pouvait plus nier sa véritable nature...

Le contact fut plus que bref, car il se recula instantanément, reserrant douloureusement son étreinte sur mes poignets rougis.Son regard inquisiteur se fit encore plus perçant et de sa voix poignardante, il se répèta...

«Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans!»

Son ton n'avait pris rien de neutre, voir de lunaire.Etait-il énervé? Non...je ne pense pas que pour Camus on puisse utiliser ce qualificatif, mais disons qu'il était légèrement plus...crédible et menaçant.Je risquais gros à poursuivre mon petit manège, puisque je n'avais pas la moindre chance de concrétiser un de mes fantasmes les plus obsèdants, jusqu'à ce que je réalise...

...que mon genoux en réflexe de défense s'était levé dès que Camus nous avait changé de position.Et il s'était logé entre les jambes du Verseau, par je ne sais quel coup du sort.Mon coeur se mit à battre comme un train prêt à dérailler...quand je réalisais que son entrejambe trahissait sa réceptivité.Un sourire amusé reprit place sur mon visage mon crispé.Ma peur s'envola.

«Tu ne le veux peût-être pas, mais ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps...»

Immobile, il me fusilla du regard pendant de longues secondes qui me semblèrent être une éternité.Je ne me séparais pas de ce sourire provocateur et victorieux, preuve que je ne laissais pas le sage Verseau de glace.Mais brusquement, je me senti happé par une main puissante qui m'avait saisit à la jugilaire.Camus m'attira à lui si près que je sentais son souffle venir mourir contre mes joues.Je ne cherchais pas à me débattre.Très vite, mon sourire satisfait disparu...

J'étais allé beaucoup trop loin...j'avais mérité ma santion cette fois.D'habitude, je le taquinais mais je m'arrêtais toujours à temps pour échapper à ses représailles.Mais ce soir, je m'étais senti pousser des ailes...et j'allais finir tel Icare, pour avoir osé essayer de toucher le Soleil, qui venait de faire fondre mes espoirs de façon assassine.

J'étais conscient que j'allais finir massacré, en charpies, éparpillé dans tout le Sanctuaire.Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je n'arrivais même plus à dégluttir! D'ailleurs, je n'avais même plus de salive! Mon coeur allait exploser sous la pression...

...c'est alors que Camus se pencha vers moi et prit possession de mes lèvres.Les siennes avaient un goût salé et très masculin, que je n'aurai jamais imaginé.Mes yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise et mes muscles se raidirent instantanément.Suçant, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, il m'incomba subtilement de lui laisser libre accès à ma bouche, ce que je fis, au comble du choc.Quand nos deux langues se trouvèrent, se jumellants de façon sensuelle, je constatai que la main de Camus n'avait quitté ma gorge et que l'autre se glissait sans inhibition entre mes cuisses.Tout ceci était immoral, inconvenant et indescent venant de Camus...

Mais c'était tellement bon...

Tellement bon que je puis réprimer un soupir d'aise.Etrangement, j'avais toujours su que Camus cachait bien son jeu et je me surpris à m'en féliciter, tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses avec une hardiesse ennivrante...Le «nouveau» Camus me lâcha alors aussi soudainement qu'il s'était jeté sur moi, mais me tenant toujours.Il s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec élégeance et me regarda le plus normalement du monde, comme si de rien n'était.Moi, j'étais toujours aussi sidéré par son comportement si sauvage et j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.Ce baiser chaud comme les flammes de l'Hadès était-il ma punition? Du bout des doigts, je touchais mes lèvres encore humides de ton passage.Ce n'était donc pas un rêve?

«Camus?»

J'aurai voulu comprendre, laisser le temps à mon cerveau de s'oxygèner à nouveau afin qu'il me fournisse une réponse à cet événement, mais Camus ne m'en laissa pas le temps.Il reparti de plus belle à l'assaut de mes lèvres, comme s'il n'en n'avait pas eu assez.Notre premier baiser n'avait été qu'un encas, le deuxième fut immédiatement plus sulfureux.Nos langues joutaient avec violence pour prendre l'ascendant l'une sur l'autre.Mais ce soir...Camus gagna pour la première fois.

Souvent le Verseau me cédait, lorsque j'insistais trop et qu'il était «bien» disposé à mon encontre.Camus et moi entretenions une sorte de relation platonique dans laquelle j'imposais les règles selon mon bon plaisir.Cependant, je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à m'en mordre les doigts...le français me tenait toujours fermement et il explorait toujours ma cavité buccale.Peu à peu, je cessais de résister.A quoi bon? Il était le plus fort ce soir, le chasseur et moi, la proie.C'est alors que la pression entre mes cuisses se fit plus évidente, plus calculée et appuyée.La fine main du Verseau entama un langoureux mouvement de va et vient, sembable à une longue caresse délicate.Je ne pouvais plus contenir mon excitation, mon corps parlait à ma place.Camus resta concentré sur l'excroissance qui gonflait au niveau de mon entrejambe et il déclara sans émotion, comme s'il s'agissait d'un constat scientifique:

-«Tu aimes quand je te fais ça.

-Cam...ne t'arrête pas...ahhh...le suppliai-je en me tortillant sous lui, comme pour échapper à cette douce chaleur torturante.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas en mesure de me demander quoi que ce soit ce soir? Je t'ai trop longtemps été dévoué et soumis.C'est à ton tour maintenant.»

Je faillis m'étouffer de surprise en entendant les mots de Camus.La situation m'avait vraiment échappée! Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait peût-être que d'un petit jeu de la part de Camus, histoire de me faire un peu peur, mais pas du tout! Il était absolument sérieux en réalité.Alors que j'essayais de me relever de me dégager, il enserra ma virilité entre sa main, de manière douloureuse et déterminée.Une quérimonie déchirante, à mi-chemin entre le cri de terreur et le soupir d'inconfort, fit écho dans tout mon temple.

Je faisais confiance à Camus, mais sa sentence ne me plaisait plus vraiment tout à coup.Je fermais les yeux de manière crispée et de la sueur perla sur mes tempes.A force de chercher le grand méchant loup, c'était lui qui avait finit par me trouver.J'étais paniqué, affolé et je ne trouvais plus l'original comportement de Camus si plaisant à présent.Mais tout à coup, l'autre chevalier me lâcha la nuque et sa main commença à déboucler ma ceinture en à lui et malgré mes origines Grecques, je n'étais pas très porté sur les toges et les tuniques, que je jugeais trop féminines.Camus entreprenait donc de me débarasser de ce qui le séparait toujours de ce qu'il tenait agressivement entre l'autre main.Tandis que je sentais mes vêtements glisser les uns après les autres, dévoilant un peu plus de mon intimité, je soufflais faiblement:

-«Camus...pitié, arrête...

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais que je continue? Et puis, «Tu ne le veux peût-être pas, mais ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps...», se servit-il de mes paroles contre moi.

J'étais pris au piège.A force de trop jouer avec la Glace, on se brûle...Ne pouvant rien faire, étrangement paralysé pour une raison inconnue, mais surtout craignant la colère de Camus si je bougeais, je le laissais faire.Le Verseau semblait complètement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il effectuait sans brusquerie, faisant presque preuve d'un certain professionnalisme, si tant est que l'on puisse exceller dans l'ôtage de sous-vêtements! Etonné par cet acte relativement doux, je me risquais à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, afin d'obtenir un compte-rendu visuel.Une fois débarassé du tissu qui entravait son exploration, Camus plia consciencieusement et soigneusement mon pantalon et mon boxer, qu'il déposa sur un coin du canapé.Cela m'arracha malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait subir précédement, un petit sourire amusé.Camus restait Camus, finalement...même quand il se changeait en Mister Hyde.

Il considéra un instant ce qu'il tenait jalousement entre sa main, avec la curiosité d'un enfant qui découvre une nouvelle sucette.Devant son air intrigué, mon sourire s'affirma et je passais mes bras autour de ma tête, pour la soutenir.Allait-il le faire? Ce qu'il m'avait toujours refusé? Cette nuit était celle de tous les excès, même les plus scabreux et secrets...alors, je pouvais bien me permettre de fantasmer un peu, non? Ma peur semblait avoir fondue comme la neige au soleil.Puisque Camus avait décidé que je lui serai dévoué ce soir, autant essayer d'y prendre plaisir...Il approcha ses lèvres avec hésitation et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps devant son air...peu enjoué:

-«Ne te force pas à faire ça, si ça te dégoûte autant, déclarai-je en réponse à son teint pâle.

-Silence! Ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile!

-La «tâche»? La «corvée», tu veux dire! Le taquinais-je à nouveau, retrouvant mon Camus adoré.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer! Répliqua t-il en reserrant cruellement son étreinte sur ma partie sensible.

-Ok...ok! Pas la peine de...»

Mais je n'eu pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase, car je fus interrompu par une langue chaude et humide qui goûta l'extrêmité de mon membre pulsant.Je du me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas trahir mon émoi.Fermant les yeux, le visage tourné vers le plafond, je voulais adopter l'attitude de Camus: être concentré uniquement sur ma tâche.Et à cet instant, cela se résumait encourager mon beau français.Mais je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il faisait...pour moi...si telle était sa vision de la «soumission», il faudrait inverser les rôles plus souvent!

Le majestueux Seigneur des Glaces gela d'ailleurs le bout de sa langue, ce qui me procura des frissons de plaisir.Ma chair semblait être en effervescence, se contractant malgré elle.Cette sensation fraîche, mais repoussante à la fois était cependant délicieuse.Encore plus, quand la bouche de Camus prit possession de ma virilité en une seule fois.Sa langue glacée continuait à me procurer de petits picotements engourdis, tandis que le confort de son antre buccal me détendait complètement, me réchauffant cotoneusement.Son muscle agile continuait à laper le mien, se nouant parfois autour de lui, tout en alternant le rythme de suçion...comme s'il semblait vouloir m'engloutir entièrement.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, totalement onmubilé par cette sensation étouffante, asphixiante et exclusive.Toutes les cellules de mon corps, ne parvenaient plus à fonctionner correctement, noyées par cet océan sauvage de plaisirs interdits.Une seule information me parvenait au cerveau: l'extase qu'il me procurait.Et tout mon corps s'était mis à vibrer, mes hanches s'étaient soulevées et se mouvaient elles aussi inconsciement.

Les battements de mon coeur et ma respiration haletante se calquèrent sur la cadence de Camus.Je comprenais enfin sa vision de la soumission...effectivement, il m'imposait de le suivre et tout mon corps lui obéissait docilement.Mes longues plaintes vocales témoignaient de la jouïssance que j'éprouvais en ce moment, grâce aux soins généreux de mon amant.Cela commençait même à devenir douloureux, tant Camus accomplissait bien sa «tâche».

Avant que je n'ai perdu définitivement la tête, il se retira doucement.Je ne pu contenir un râle de frustration quand ce cocon satiné me relâcha sans crier gare.Mes reprenant mon soufle en passant une main sur mon front moite et fixant le plafond de manière troublée, je le remerciais à ma façon...

-«Toi alors...t'es pas...humain...ça non...tu dois être une sorte de...robot...

-Dont la fonction principale serait de te satisfaire? Je crois que tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités mon pauvre Milo.

-On va dire...que je te pardonne de ce que tu viens de me crâcher à la figure...parce qu'en parlant de désirs...tu as comblés les miens...murmurai-je un sourire béat sur le visage, tandis que je le contemplais de mes yeux embués.

-Ton magnanisme te perdra...mais ne crois surtout pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Ah bon? Parce que tu as prévu autre chose? M'enthousiasmais-je naïvement.

-Evidemment.Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin? Ce n'était qu'une «petite» mise en bouche.Je vais te montrer la vrai fonction du «robot»...

-Si ça...ce n'était qu'une manière d'ouvrir les festivités...je n'ose...imaginer le plat de résistance.Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de Camus...mais ne me le rendez surtout pas!

-Tu parles trop.» Me coupa t-il en me saisissant à nouveau la gorge, avant de m'embrasser passionément.

Quelle délicieuse façon de me faire taire...jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser, cela me donnait envie d'être insolent juste pour que ses lèvres scellent les miennes...mes mains vagabondaient maintenant sur ce corps si blanc qu'on eut pu croire qu'il était né d'une tempête de neige.Et bien entendu leur destination n'avait rien d'hasardeuse...elles allèrent tout naturellement caresser la partie la plus intime de mon aimé.Ce dernier resta imperturbable, concentré sur son baiser, mais son corps me répondit à sa façon.Tandis que j'entreprenais d'exciter davantage mon partenaire, ce dernier me libèra de mon t-shirt avec avidité.J'étais nu comme un vers, frisonnant sous ses doigts froids qui parcouraient mon corps avec agileté.Mais mes gestes étaient par contre plus maladroits, parce que j'étais trop pressé de sentir son corps dénudé près du mien.Me prenant la main vigoureusement, Camus secoua la tête en éloignant mon bras de sa toge:

«Calme-toi, nous avons toute la nuit.»

Toute la nuit? Alors Camus était sérieux, il ne comptait pas me laisser en plan après s'être bien moqué de ma crédulité.Je lui souris timidement, un peu honteux de mon impatience.Le Verseau était à présent allongé sur moi et il embrassait mon torse, s'arrêtant uniquement pour mordiller les deux protubérances brunes qui se dressaient sur son chemin.Mes sourcils se fronçèrent de plaisir, tout mon visage se contra agréablement, sous ses attentions chevronées.Ce nouveau Camus était véritablement un virtuose de l'amour au mes yeux.Cela me changeais de mon meilleur ami, celui qui me laissait indifférement me charger de tout...Et je me rendais bien compte que Camus n'avait rien à m'envier, dans un domaine où je m'étais auto-proclamé virtuose.Je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que je venais de déclencher par mes provocations, ni pourquoi, mais je trouvais d'ores et déjà cela très plaisant.

Le français se redressa alors et fit glisser le haut de sa toge avec facilité, dévoilant un son torse parfait, d'une pureté immaculée et digne des plus belles statues grecques.Ses muscles étaient moins imposants que les miens, mais mieux dessinés et plus androgynes, ce qui lui confèrait les attraits d'une femme, sans pour autant donner des doutes sur sa véritable nature virile.Je trouvais ce spectacle très reposant à regarder.

Il me chuchotta à l'oreille de m'asseoir, ce qui je fis innocement, sans me douter de la suite.Nous étions face à face et je pouvais admirer son visage aux traits fins et réguliers.Me plongeant dans ses yeux si scintillants, j'étais anxieux quand à la suite des évènements...surtout que Camus n'était pas encore entièrement nu.Délicatement, il rassembla ses longs cheveux soyeux et il les poussa sur le côté gauche de sa nuque.Je ne compris pas tout de suite le but de ce geste...désirait-il que je baise son cou? Je n'eu pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il souhaitait, que déjà il s'était rapproché et écarta tendrement mes cuisses.

_Camus est d'humeur entreprenante et dominatrice ce soir...ça devient dangereux._

«Viens sur mes genoux.»

J'étais à présent plus suspicieux, mais il ne semblait pas préparer quoi que ce soit d'anormal pourtant.Pensant qu'il s'agissait du fruit de mon imagination, j'acquiesçais naïvement et me plaçais sur lui.C'est alors que je le senti...Mon coeur s'affola dans ma poitrine et j'étais transi d'angoisse:

-«Ca...Camus, tu n'as pas de...

-Non, je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement», m'avoua t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais hésitant concernant l'inconnu...mais j'étais tellement surpris de cette révélation que j'en oubliais momentanément ma peur.Clignant des yeux, éberlué, ne croyant pas ce que venait de me dire Camus, je restais silencieux un instant.Le français tenait ma main et il l'embrassa avec douceur et affection.Me resaisissant peu à peu, un sourcil se leva sur mon front:

-«Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements? Répétais-je incrédule, sachant pourtant que c'était bien la vérité.

-Tu veux peût-être le vérifier par toi-même?

-Non, non...je te crois! Mais...hum...tu fais ça...souvent? Poursuivais-je de mon air ingénu, complètement dépassé par cette situation surréaliste.

-L'avantage d'une longue toge, c'est qu'elle peut cacher bien des secrets, répondit-il évasivement.

-Ca alors...espèce de vicieux! Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de toi! Souris-je, finalement amusé.

-Il faut croire que tu as déteint sur moi.Shura a raison quand il dit que je passe trop de temps avec toi...

-Par Athéna...le sage et insensible Camus du Verseau est un exhibitionniste dévergondé en réalité!

-Et je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tout le monde le pense.»

Et brusquement, il dégagea sa virilité de sa toge, sans enlever le long tissu pour autant.Je croyais avoir peur tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était rien à côté de maintenant.J'étais très intimidé...et plus très sûr de moi tout à coup.Je ne pouvais plus me servir de l'ironie comme d'une échappatoire.J'étais littéralement terrorisé.Serrant Camus dans mes bras et enfouissant mon visage dans des cheveux, je tremblais bien malgré moi, comme un enfant cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de son père.Mais le chevalier du Verseau resta implacable.

«Il est toujours possible de faire marche-arrière, tu sais?»

Ce fut comme une flèche qui transperça mon coeur.Qu'avait-il dit? Moi, faire marche-arrière! Hors de question, je n'étais pas un lâche et puis, si Camus avait survécu à cela, je le pouvais également! Nous avions décidé d'inverser les rôles ce soir, alors il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout! Je ne me laisserai pas démonter à la première difficulté venue!

Hôchant de la tête et fixant Camus droit dans les yeux, je déclarai d'une voix assurée et forte:

-«Je veux te faire plaisir juste une fois.Arrêter de penser moi avant tout, en te forçant à me cèder.J'ai été trop capricieux envers toi, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui! Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je n'accèptais pas cela de toi...au moins une fois! Après tout, c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher, je t'ai provoqué, alors je n'ai que ce que je mérite!

-Ce n'est pas ton magnanisme qui te perdra, mais bien ton stupide sens de l'honneur...J'ai dégagé mon épaule, alors si tu veux mordre parce que la douleur est trop forte, n'hésite pas.»

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que les blessés qu'on emputait dans le temps mordaient un linge pour s'empêcher de crier.Et avant même que je n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose, il serra plus fort ma main et puis...une douleur lancinante me déchira.

Il y eut ensuite ce long silence et cette immobilité parfaite.Camus me tenait tout contre lui...et cela me réchauffa le corps.Il n'avait pas poussé l'indifférence jusqu'à ignorer mon agonie.Je ne respirais plus, je haletais, mais aucun son de sorti de gorge.Cela faisait un mal de chien, mais j'avais vécu bien pire non? Quand on est un chevalier d'Athéna, la Douleur est notre compagne de tous les jours.Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, à la supporter et à la dompter en la canalysant.Tentant de me calmer et de ne plus penser à ce mal physique, je posais ma joue contre l'épaule dénudée qu'avait offert mon amour.Mes yeux fixaient vaguement un point dans la pièce, vides de toute expression, comme si des plaies appartenant au passé saignaient à nouveau...

_Saga..._

Je ne sais pas comment nous en étions arrivés là, moi et Camus, ni pour quelle raison, mais ça ne comptait pas.Après plusieurs minutes d'un intense silence et de stabilité, le Verseau passa une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et rebelles:

-«Milo, tu es toujours avec moi?

-Camus...que sommes nous en train de faire...?

-Nous essayons de vivre ce qui se présente comme étant notre dernière nuit à deux.N'essaie pas de le nier, tu le sais très bien.

-Alors c'est vrai...l'un de nous deux va mourir demain?

-L'un de nous...ou peût-être les deux.

-Tu dis ça...comme s'il s'agissait d'une assomante banalité...tu n'a donc pas de coeur?

-Je vais te prouver le contraire, tout comme tu m'as prouvé que tes intuitons se vérifiaient parfois.»

Camus commença alors à se mouvoir lentement.Ses hanches ondulaient avec une certaine indolence.J'étais comme à présent tel le pantin aux mains de son marionnettiste, obligé d'obéir à la cadence qu'il m'imposait.J'étais toujours avanchi contre lui et il me murmurait doucement:

-«Milo, as-tu déjà lu la pièce de théâtre «Dans la Solitude des Champs de Coton»?

-N...non...articulais-je difficilement, en le fixant fièvreusement.

-C'est une pièce qui relate la rencontre d'un dealer et de son client au milieu des ténèbres d'un lieu sans nom, loin des hommes.Une rencontre presque surnaturelle où les peurs débordent et où les désirs s'entremêlent.Le dealer tente de faire crâcher le désir du client qui lui crâche son refus à la figure: c'est violent, ironique et cela se mue en un combat où chacun des deux tente de défendre ce qui lui reste de dignité, de fierté et «d'Humain», expliqua t-il en continuant à bouger le bassin.

-Ahhh...et...? L'encourageais-je à poursuivre son exposé, en me penchant pour embrasser son cou.

-J'ai retenu une citation du dealer tout particulièrement...«J'avais posé ma main sur votre bras par pure curiosité, pour savoir si, à une chair qui a l'apparence de celle de la poule déplumée, correspond la chaleur de la poule vivante ou le froid de la poule morte, et maintenant, je sais. Vous souffrez, soit dit sans vous offenser, du froid comme la poule vivante à demi déplumée, comme la poule atteinte, au sens stricte du terme, de teigne déplumante; et, quand j'étais petit, je courais derrière elles dans la basse cour pour les tâter et découvrir, par curiosité pure, si leur température était celle de la mort ou de la vie. Aujourd'hui que je vous ai touché, j'ai senti en vous le froid de la mort, mais j'ai senti aussi la souffrance du froid, comme seul un vivant peut souffrir.», conta t-il sans faiblir ou sans pour autant s'interrompre.

-Camus...aaahhh...tu penses que je suis comme ce...ce dealer?

-Naturellement.Tout comme je suis le client de la fable, qui nie ses désirs en les gelant au plus profond de lui-même.Mais ta persévérance a fini par payer, la glace s'est fissurée...Je ne savais pas que j'avais envie de toi au moment même où je suis entré dans ton temple.Et regarde où nous en sommes à présent...

-C'est aussi cela...le travail d'un bon dealer: faire naître le manque...créer la demande chez son potentiel client...même si ce dernier pensait déjà être comblé...» soufflais-je en haletant.

Camus hôcha la tête, alors que nos corps fusionnaient à leur manière.Nos âmes faisaient à présent de même et le Verseau augmenta la fréquence et la profondeur de ses coups de reins, comme pour se fondre en moi.Cette fois, je n'y tins plus.Mes dents se plantèrent violement dans la chair tendre de son épaule.Mais pas par douleur...car, il existait quelque chose de plus puissant en ce monde: le plaisir.Un peu de sang coula des deux côtés, et quelques gémissements envahirent timidement au départ mon temple, puis au fur et à mesure des coups de rein frénétiques de Camus, je me sentais transporté, transcendé même.«Mon client» faisait vibrer tout mon corps et pour prouver que je ne voulais pas me séparer de cette source inespérée de réconfort, je passais mes deux jambes autour de la taille de ma fontaine de plaisir.Si j'avais su à quel point la tête me tournerait en laissant à Camus la place de dominant, je l'aurai laissé me possèder plus tôt.

Et tout à coup, Camus intensifia encore ses coups.Je ne gémissais plus.Je criais mon bien-être à présent.Mes ongles se plantèrent sauvagement dans le bas des reins de mon partenaire, qui serra des dents pour résister à mon assaut imprévu.Mon corps sembla former comme un étau autour de lui, comme pour le retenir prisonnier et afin de m'empêcher de hurler littéralement, je du me résoudre à prendre cette main laiteuse et doucement, je commençais à sucer, lècher et humidifer ses longs doigts féminins.Il fallait à tout prix que je m'occupe pour ne pas perdre la raison.C'était trop, trop, bien plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.Mon corps menaçait de rompre, d'exploser d'extase.Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi bon...cette aura douce, qui n'avait plus rien de glacial, m'enveloppait protectivement.

«Milo...penses-tu toujours que je suis insensible maintenant...?»

Les yeux de Camus ne réflètaient plus que la luxure la plus pure et bien qu'il soit plus discret que moi, il gémissait lui aussi.Son visage n'avait plus cette expression fermée et dure.il semblait plus léger comme libèré et je senti la fin proche...

Une série de spasmes électriques secouèrent mon corps brûlant et tout mon être enserra Camus si fort, que ce dernier laissa échapper une longue plainte déchirante avant de s'écrouler contre moi.Un long râle caverneux fit écho dans tout mon temple et au delà même.Je senti nos deux cosmos brûler d'une seule et même lumière...enfin, son corps trembla tout entier et ce fut terminé.

Nos respirations haletantes à cause de l'effort étaient à présent le seul bruit qui ponctuait le partiel silence.Le sang battait furieusement à mes tempes et j'avais l'impression de renaître, de me sentir réellement vivant, bien plus que pendant toutes les batailles que j'aurai pu mener.Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur mon divan, Camus au dessus de moi.Une posture que je connaissais parfaitement.L'étreignant comme par peur qu'il ne s'enfuit, j'embrassais son front mouillé.

-«Est-ce que mon robot se sent mieux?

-J'avais envie de ça depuis très longtemps.Je suis content d'avoir pu réaliser ce sohait pour notre dernière nuit à...

-...chut...ne dis pas de sottises.Ni toi, ni moi n'allons mourir.C'est une promesse que je te fais.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Evidement, puisque le dealer ne peut vivre sans son client préféré et vice-versa, souris-je.

-Milo...si tu dois me promettre quelque chose, c'est d'éviter de combattre Hyôga, je t'en prie.Je vais essayer de le enutraliser avant, mais s'il arrivait qu'il parvienne jusqu'à ton temple...

-N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris.Je te jure d'éviter l'affrontement.Rassuré?

-Merci.Tu sais, la Vie c'est comme...

-...une boîte de chocolats? Le coupais-je en roulant des yeux.

-Tais-toi donc Forrest et écoute ce que j'ai à t'expliquer.Je disais donc, la Vie c'est comme une grande scène de Théâtre où les rôles se succèdent...je mon rôle de professeur va très bientôt s'achever et je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore ma place sur les planches...

-Toi, t'as vraiment décidé de me faire flipper ce soir.Arrête, on va s'en sortir tous les deux et je suis sûr qu'en plus, tu parviendras à sauver Hyôga.»

Je le cageolais davantage, comme un précieux trésor et Camus m'adressa un faible sourire résolu.Mais sa décision était déjà prise.Le Verseau se retira définitivement la scène de la Vie le lendemain, terrassé par son dévoué élève.Il avait joué son dernier rôle, celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux: celui de maître insensible au coeur pourtant débordant d'amour.

Camus avait fait son temps.Le Temps l'avait désigné comme sa victime, le fauchant à l'aube de ses vingt ans, dans toute sa beauté.Il avait eu la mort qu'il souhaitait, dont il savait qu'elle lui était réservée.

Tout était fini.L'horloge de mon temple sonne un coup, comme le coup qui t'éloignera de moi.Il est une heure du matin, et l'horloge que je hais tant ne sera plus jamais témoin de nos disputes, de nos échanges et de nos ébats intimes.Et bientôt...il serait temps aussi pour le dealer...

De rejoindre son client en de quittant la grande scène de la Vie...


End file.
